The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cercidiphyllum japonicum and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘JWW4’. ‘JWW4’ is a new cultivar of Katsura tree for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor selected the new cultivar, ‘JWW4’, as a seedling in a seedbed at his nursery in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands in June of 2008. The seedbed had been planted with seeds collected from an unnamed and unpatented proprietary seedling of Cercidiphyllum japonicum that had been open pollinated.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by grafting in summer of 2009 in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by grafting has determined that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.